New Life Second Chances
by DeFEcToR115
Summary: what would happen if naruto had somebody looking down on him from above and if this somebody had their eyes on to other lets see what happens. This is my second attemp at writing fanfictions please R


**Hello viewers please go easy on me this is my second attempt at writing **

**Now I can't take full credit for this fic I'd like to give a shout out to my Editor HateMeOn73 **

**Please enjoy**

The could be only one word to describe how they felt. A mutilated violet hair girl at the age of 9, with a gun shot wound through her right shoulder and right side of her head . Due to her state she appear to be I pile of flesh and blood. As the rain pelted her she thought to herself _. "__I feel so cold so very N"…_

In another world a young spike blonde hair boy ,he had three identical birthmarks on his cheeks that appeared to look like whiskers, he also had sapphire blue eyes. Those sapphire blue eyes that usually shined with innocents and joy now look fade and dull as they gazed upon a crowd of people who were carrying pitch forks and torches. He just gazed into the hate full eyes of the villagers as they kicked, punched and stabbed him he though to himself . "_why do they hate me so much why what have I done wrong ." _as his vision began to fade. " _I feel so alone I feel so UM…_

In another world a little girl at the age of 9 sat in a red velvet chair. Her blue eyes now looked lifeless , her lush jet black hair tied up with a large white bow, she wore a fancy scarlet dress. Her state was caused by her psychopath father who obsession with crafting dolls from various human body parts. His desire to keep his daughter pure and ageless had came true after chasing her through their home aka his mansion he had successful turn his daughter into a doll. But Aya's soul was tainted by sorrow due to passing in such away she could not pass on. Aya's spirtual form hovered above her body she thought to herself . "_why did father do this to me why do I fell so B"…_

Watch from above over these three worlds a signal being wept over the event that had taken place. This being is known as **Kami** the creator she had long angelic silvery white hair with light purple eyes with no pupils had tears rolled down the sides of her cheeks. "_those poor children they did not deserve what was done to them'' _she choked out between sobs. _"I KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO"_ she shrieked with glee. "_I shall give them a second chance and a new life with young Naruto Uzumaki." _

With that thought **Kami **snapped her fingers with a loud POP . In the first world the mortally wounded violet hair girl's body faded away, bursting into particles of light, which rocketed toward up into the sky. Next the girl who's psychopath father who had turned her into a doll. Aya's astral form began to glow illuminating the doll room in a shower of light. She, like the other girl burst into light particles which rocketed through the roof of the Drevis Manner.

The mutilated violet hair girl's body appear before **Kami**. Who gazed at the sorrowful state the girl was in, all caused by her best friend. The violet haired girl's body began to twitch, as if she were trying to move. "_Don't move I will heal you_" **Kami **said softly. With that Kami slowly stepped toward the mutilated girl and she reached out and gently tapped the girl's forehead "_this will hurt but your body will be brand new_**" Kami **said with her smooth angelic voice the violet haired girl gasped out in pain as bones manifested from the stumps just above where the knees should of muscle, tissues, veins, and arteries weaved themselves around the new formed bones. The girl screamed out in agony as her vocal cords and throat healed from the damage caused by the medicine she was forced to take. Next flesh formed and enveloped the new formed muscle, finally forming new the rifle wound to her shoulder, the bullet popped out and flesh threads began weaving themselves together healing her, Followed by the wound to the right side of her skull which had healed rapidly and her hair grew back to the way it once was. "_It burns_" she screamed out. As a burning pain erupted in the bloody sockets which once held eyes. With a sickening squelching sound the empty sockets now housed a pair of majestic pair of eyes. The Irises were a darkened shade of gold which glistened in the light.

**(AN during the process of being healed she now has a chakra network).**

_"What where am I?" _she spoke quietly, Looking around until her eyes landed upon the goddess before her _"Who are you... am I dead?" _asked the now non mutilated violet haired girl in curiosity and fear. "_You are in my domain young one and I am Known as the being titled __**Kami**__, and you have no need to fear me Viola, and my dear you are not dead"._ Said **Kami** identifying the Violet haired girl. _"How do you know my name" _Viola asked "_well I watched the despicable events that took place". _**Kami **explained to Viola "_Is it possible for me to get my body back?"._ Asked Viola fearing the worst "_Alas my dear unfortunately it cannot be done, that demon made it absolute you are essentially Ellen but when I healed you I took away all of Ellen's memories, But I shall be talking to my sister __**Yami**__ about Ellen's Punishment when she passes away"_. **Kami **said to Viola sadly. Viola looked down in sorrow. " _don't look so gloomy I know it seems bad but I have something special planned for you"_. said **Kami** excitedly "_there is a boy about your age he has suffered many hard ships through out the nine years he has lived. The state you were in when you arrived here... he has be reduced to that state at least six times since he was only 5 years old. He's had over a dozen assassinated attempts on his life. He's been neglected thrown out of his orphanage at age 5 and has had to survive on his own for 4 years, eating from garbage can's, and dumpsters alone since no stores or restaurants will sell to, or serve him". _**Kami** said explaining to Viola _"why would people be so cruel" _Viola choked out through sob's, tears streaming down her face. "_It is why I beg of you he needs a friend"_. **Kami** Pleaded with Viola.

A burst of light went off and Aya's spirit had arrived "w…w…hhere .a…m. I" Aya's asked (AN she's speaking like a ghost) "_You are in my Domain Aya I am __**Kami**__, and I have brought you here to give you a Opportunity_." **Kami **said mysteriously which perked Aya's curiosity _"why would you do that for me I'm sure someone else deserves it more than I." _Aya shouted "_I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY FATHER TURNED MY BODY INTO A DOLL. I LOVED HIM SO MUCH, AND I TRUSTED HIM. I SAVED HIM FROM MOTHERS WRATH"._ Aya screamed with streaming down her cheeks.

Viola watched from the side pondering to why the other girl was here. **Kami** strolled over to the weeping spirit then wrapped her arms around Aya enveloping her into a comforting hug, Aya threw her transparent arm around the goddess. Suddenly a golden ribbon of energy flowed into Aya's chest ."What's going on! What did you do, I feel so warm!" Aya shouted suddenly the warm feeling went from warm to hot to burning. Kami took a step back from Aya as the golden ribbon began to radiate light, The once transparent girl's form seemingly became translucent as Aya started to scream out in agony , the golden light began to fade and now before **Kami** and Viola Stood the living, non spirit or doll form of Aya, restored back to full health

tears began pooling in Aya's big blue eyes _"what is this opportunity you mentioned?" _Aya questioned **Kami** "well what would you say to have a second chance to live your life happily from age nine and have friends. It would be in a different world"** Kami** explained. "_A different world". _Aya said In disbelief _"Yes the world I will send you to if you accept is called the Elemental Nations. In this world there are many things you would think impossible such as people walking on water, being able to control the elements themselves and more but the rest is for you to find out should you accept." _**Kami **explained to Aya. _" But why all this for me forgive me for being rude" _Aya said. " That is where your wrong Aya my dear the reason I'm doing what I'm doing is to give a young boy the friends he deserves. This boy is hated by about seventy six percent of his village, the next twenty percent simply don't acknowledge his existence, and only about five percent actually do pay him the slightest bit of attention."** Kami** exclaimed slightly agitated by Aya's attitude. _"For another thing miss Drevis san... that Violet haired girl other there"_ **Kami** said getting Viola's attention.

" I know how you must be feeling right now." **Kami** Stated _"But you must realize that the girl over there has felt the same pain that you have. She was betrayed by her friend who then proceed to trick her father into shooting her once into her shoulder and the other to the side of her head then for her father to called her a monster"_.** Kami** informed the blue eyed girl in front of her. Aya looked over at Viola then turned her gaze back at ** Kami** "_why would some do such a horrendous deed?" Aya asked "Well I'm afraid I cannot say it is not my story to tell"_ Kami answered Aya. _"well I guess I'd rather live a happier life so I guess I will accept your generous offer **Kami**-sama"_ Aya said hoping she would not regret her decision.

_"The reason why I am offering this to you is…"_ "_what about Viola?"_ Aya interrupted._ "She already accepted. Now back to what I was saying. There is a boy at the age of Nine. He has suffered many hardships during the short nine years of his life. He has been burned, stabbed, beaten, and stoned. This blonde haired blue eyed child is hated by nearly everyone in his village." **Kami** _explained . _"Why would people abuse a child that young"_ . Aya exclaimed _" well my dear it's not my story to tell. You'll find out soon enough on your own."_ **Kami** said. _"Ano…** Kami**-sama how will Aya and I get to the elemental nations?"_ Viola asked **Kami** curiously. " Don't worry girls I shall send you there shortly but first I have a few gifts for you two" **Kami** announced _" ah yes lets see your going to need something unique a special power that only you will have, something unique, lets see?" _

Kami pondered on powers she could possible give to the girls. _"Ah Ha" **Kami** _exclaimed as she jumped up in the air in excitement she proceeded to tap both Viola and Aya's foreheads. She enveloped both girls in a hug, and suddenly both Aya and Viola began to fade " _I'll see you girls when your much older"_ said **Kami.**

**Authors Note: I do not own Mad father Witch's House or Naruto this is just an random idea that came to mind when I was bored.**

**While both Viola and Aya where healing they grew Chakra networks**

**Kami gave Aya and Viola a bloodline and a weapon each which will be reviled in later chapters**

**Peace out Defector 115**

**PM and review**


End file.
